Cupid's Angel
by sandys18
Summary: AU (Olicity Fic): Felicity is one of Cupid's angels. Her job is to bring Oliver Queen and Laurel Lance together. But she's not good at her job as she would like to be.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I hope you like this one. I really enjoyed writing this. So in this AU Oliver has gone through the whole island thing and he's just starting off at the vigilante. (So the story is at the beginning of season 1). The history between Laurel and Oliver is the same. The main difference is Felicity is one of Cupid's Angels. And thanks to Amy2468 for helping me with the story.

**Disclaimer: **The characters in this story doesn't belong to me.

* * *

**Cupid's Angel**

**Chapter 1**

"Please… Please let this work just once." Felicity prayed as she hovered above the little burger joint.

She was waiting for 'Laurel Dinah Lance', her new 'client' to come out of the diner. So that she could shoot an Arrow through her heart. Not to kill her, but to make her fall in love with the man she was destined to be with. Because Felicity was one of Cupid's angels and helping people find their soul mates was her job. It wasn't an easy job as some would think, especially when one's aim was as bad as hers.

The truth was she never really wanted to work for Cupid. All she ever wanted to be was a Tooth Fairy. And even though Felicity was notorious for having bad aim, for some unexplainable reason it was decided that she should be one of Cupid's helpers.

The wings were not bad. They may not have been as pretty as those of a Tooth Fairy, but they did let her fly higher and faster than any Tooth Fairy ever could.

Tonight she was about to take on her seventh assignment. None of her previous assignments had worked out as exactly as she had planned. It wasn't her fault that people didn't stay still until she shot her arrows. Unfortunately, all those little details didn't matter to her boss, 'The Cupid'. He said he had given her one too many chances and 'Laurel Dinah Lance' he said maybe her last client if she didn't succeed. In other words, there was a high probability of her losing her precious wings forever.

If that very unfortunate series of events truly were to happen, her last resort would be to become a plain old boring elf, and she really didn't want to even picture herself with those pointy ears.

Therefore, she was now eagerly waiting for 'Laurel Dinah Lance' to come out and meet 'Oliver Jonas Queen' her soul mate.

She had done her homework on Laurel and had already made all the arrangements. Now all that needed to happen was Laurel to exit the diner just as Oliver was about to enter.

A limo stopped in front of the diner. She got down to the rooftop of the building that stood across the street.

The driver got out from the limousine and opened the door for his boss.

Oliver stepped out of the vehicle buttoning his coat. Felicity had only seen a picture of the man until that moment, but even then she had found herself rather intrigued by him. Now seeing him in the flesh for the first time, she felt something she couldn't really name. A strange flutter, a tingle she hadn't ever felt before.

As if he too had sensed her presence he turned around and looked up.

She knew it was impossible for him to see her since the rooftop had no lights and she was hiding behind the shadows. Yet for a moment she felt like he was looking directly at her.

She quickly ducked behind the ledge and secretly watched him.

When he eventually turned back around Felicity got into position. She readied her invisible bow and arrow and waited for that perfect moment.

A moment not too soon, she saw Laurel making her way towards the door. The two soul mates seemed to have seen each other through the glass door and a smile graced both their faces at the same time.

Felicity pulled the arrow back.

She just needed Laurel to come out from behind the door.

Finally as the door completely opened and Laurel Dinah Lance came into her range Felicity let the arrow go.

She squealed in joy watching the arrow fly off. This time it was going straight towards her target and for once the target didn't look like she was about to make any sudden movements.

Unfortunately her happiness was short lived. Some crazy woman on a bicycle came between Laurel and her speeding arrow. Felicity could do nothing but watch the woman in the bicycle get hit by the arrow and coincidentally collide into a lamppost.

A police officer who had been standing nearby ran to the woman's rescue. Laurel and Oliver on the other hand seemed all too engrossed in their little conversation to even notice anything that was happening around them.

"So you missed again?" A man said from behind.

Felicity turned to the voice and found her boss. "That woman got in the way!" She complained.

His piercing blue eyes stared at her. "I've already given you enough chances."

It was true. No one had ever heard of Cupid giving anyone this many chances. "But… it's not fair." She continued to protest. "I didn't even want to do this. I wanted to be a tooth fairy. Why couldn't they just let me be a tooth fairy?" She whined pouting her lips.

"I think it had something to do with you being too clumsy for the job. They were afraid you would wake the children up before taking the tooth from under their pillows." Cupid came closer to the ledge and looked down at the street. "Ah what a mess you've made of everything Felicity. I'll have to call in the emergency team again to clean up this mess."

She too looked down at the 'mess' he was referring to and frowned. Oliver and Laurel had already left. The only ones left were the woman on the bike who was now clinging to the police officer's hand. "At least that woman found someone to love."

"That would have been alright if she wasn't already married to her soul mate." Cupid snarled.

"It's not my fault you chose someone like me who has very bad aim to shoot arrows at people." She didn't mean to say it out loud, but she had.

He raised a brow. "So now you're blaming it on me? Because I gave you a chance? Because I thought you were too cute to be an elf?"

"You gave me a chance because you thought I was cute?" She smiled playfully.

"Cute is important in the line of work we do." He said putting on a very serious tone. "Enough about that! It's time for you to hand over your wings, and the bow and arrows."

"Please… please I'll do anything, but don't take my wings away." She begged.

"No Felicity, I've given you too many chances." He stretched his hand towards her asking her to turn in her wings.

"Please give me one more chance. I promise I won't mess it up. I'll work on my shooting more. I will come up with better plans… And make sure that there are no crazy women on bicycles the next time." She pleaded clasping her hands together.

"Ahh! Stop with the puppy dog eyes! I'll give you one more chance. But if you mess this up…" He looked at her warningly.

"I won't!" She promised.

He sat on the ledge with his back facing the street. "Ok then…" He ran a hand through his curly blonde hair. "I'll give you a new task to prove yourself."

She nodded. She was willing to accept any form of task. She would do anything to not to have those elf ears and to wear those green hats.

"You'll have to make Laurel Lance fall in love with Oliver Queen." He began to explain. "But you can't use any magic arrows."

She stared at him confused. "How do I make that happen without using arrows?"

"Laurel Lance already loves Oliver Queen. The only reason you were asked to shoot that arrow was because there were so many obstacles keeping them apart. You see Oliver Queen hasn't always been the best of guys. So Laurel needed a bit of divine intervention to realize that he is a changed man. And to realize they are meant to be together." He stood up on the ledge with a childish grin on his face.

"Ok?" She uttered feeling as confused as ever.

Cupid began to pace back and forth on the ledge. "Oliver believes that Laurel doesn't love him anymore. So a part of your job is to show Oliver that Laurel still loves him and he deserves her. More importantly, you will have to help him convince Laurel that he has changed and that he truly loves her. Oliver Queen hasn't been the most expressive guy after his little trip from Lian yu, so you'll have your work cut out for you."

"But how do I do all that?" Whatever she was beginning to understand of the task didn't sound at all easy.

"You'll figure it out." He smirked as he jumped down from the ledge to stand in front of her.

She didn't like that glint of mischief she caught in his eyes. "But…"

"Come!" He spread his glorious wings and gave her his hand.

"Where?" She asked spreading her own little pair of wings.

He simply caught her hand and flew off with her.

There were only stars above them. She could feel the cool clouds beneath her tickle her feet as they gently moved along with the night wind.

They have been flying for a while now and he hadn't yet revealed where they were going.

"It's time." Her boss announced all of a sudden.

"Time for what?" She prompted turning towards him.

"Good bye Felicity!" He swiftly took her bow and quiver and stripped her of her wings. "You'll have three months to finish the task!"

"No! Please I need my wings!" She screamed as she began to fall. They were miles above ground. There was nothing for her to hang onto or to break her fall. She wasn't human and knew she wouldn't die, but that didn't mean she wasn't scared.

"And one more thing Felicity, couple of minutes after you touch the ground you'll become a human!" She heard him shout.

"I would rather become an elf!" She yelled back sinking into the clouds.

"Good Luck!" She heard Cupid's wings flutter as he flew away.

She kept falling for what felt like for an eternity.

She could now scarcely make out the ground below. The city lights began to twinkle below her like fallen stars. Every blurry outline and plane she saw while ago gradually transformed into buildings, streets and trees.

She shut her eyes anticipating the crash.

Not a second later, she met the ground with a thud. She may not have died but it hurt as if she had.

She just laid there on her stomach trying to grasp what had happened.

She heard tyres screech along the asphalt floor and come to a stop. "Are you alright?" A deep voice asked.

"I think so." She mumbled as she slowly opened her eyes.

"We might need to take you to a hospital." The man said kneeling down next to her.

"No!" She looked up and saw a hooded man.

He brushed her hair to the side. "But… "

His face was hidden in the shadows formed by the hood he wore over his head. But somehow she recognized who he was. "Oliver Jonas Queen?"

He pulled his hood back. Something green was smeared across his eyes as if to conceal his identity. "How do you… Who are you?" He seemed quite taken aback.

"Felicity…" She began to shiver. She had never shivered before. Angel's didn't do that. She could feel something inside of her change and Cupid's last words came to her mind.

"How could he do this to me?" She felt some water like liquid rundown her cheek. She realized she was crying and the realization only made her cries become more strident.

Oliver rolled her around to her back. "Who did what to you?"

"Cupid, he sent me here." She blurted without thinking.

He looked around urgently. "Who's Cupid? Is that some kind of a code name? Who are you working for?" He grilled her.

She was in no state to even think about answering any of those questions.

As an Angel, she could see and hear things. She was able to touch and feel things, but she was beginning to learn the way humans feel was completely different than she had thought. Her sensory system seemed as if it was going into some kind of an overdrive. Every sound, smell, image became too much to endure. "So this is what it feels like." She muttered to herself.

She felt nauseated by all the foreign emotions and thoughts that flooded her.

"What are you talking about? Who are you?" He asked.

Her head began to spin. She found it difficult to focus on Oliver's face. "Felicity….." She managed to answer before dozing off.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Thanks for all of you wonderful people for reading, reviewing, favouritng. and for the alerts. Since it's an AU I wasn't sure that anyone would like it. Thanks for the encouragement. Thanks so much to Amy2468 for going over this chapter. Hope you guys like it.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"She just fell out of nowhere Dig." A male voice was explaining. The voice sounded somewhat familiar, but Felicity couldn't really put a face to the voice. She wanted to open her eyes and see who the voice belonged to, but she would get a massive headache every time she tried.

"And you thought the best thing to do is to bring her here?" A second voice asked.

"She knows who I am, so I didn't have a choice! And she said someone called, 'Cupid' is involved." The familiar voice claimed. From the gist of the conversation she had overheard she was convinced the voice must belong to Oliver. Yet she couldn't understand why he sounded so different to before, or was it someone else.

"I think she's waking up." The other voice was approaching her.

This time with a little more effort, she was able to peel her eyes open. The first thing that caught her eye was a large man hovering over the foot of the steel bed she was lying on. Her first instinct was to run, but something in the giant like man's eyes assured her he could be trusted. "Who are you?"

"First tell us who you are?" It indeed had been Oliver Jonas Queen's voice. He was now standing next to his friend and his hood and the green paint was gone. Instead, his face was darkened by the frightening scowl he bore.

Nevertheless, Felicity was elated to see him. He was her ticket home after all. "Oliver!" She sat up and her head began to spin. She quickly caught the edge of the bed to steady herself.

Oliver came around the bed to stand closer to her. "Who are you? Who's Cupid?" He ground out.

A fast thumping sound arose from inside of her. She felt it may any moment tear her chest apart. Her hands went to her chest. "What's that?" She was both terrified and excited to hear the mysterious sound.

"What's what?" Oliver snapped.

The sound only got worse at his voice. "Here." She pointed at her chest with her eyes. It took a moment for her to realize where the sound maybe coming from. "I think it's my heart. It's beating fast. It started to beat faster when you were talking…" She had heard of humans having beating hearts, but she had no idea it would ever be so loud and wild.

The large man drew Oliver to the side. "Oliver, maybe she's one of your crazy stalker fan girls." He suggested.

As Felicity stared at the unknown man trying to understand what 'Crazy stalker fan girls' stood for, she suddenly realized that he was actually Oliver's driver who had dropped him off in front of 'Big Belly Burger'.

Oliver glanced back at her. His eyes raked over her for a moment and gave her a disapproving glare as if he found something very odd about her clothes. "Well that might actually explain what she said about 'Cupid' sending her here."

She gazed down at her long white gown and her gold slippers. It was her uniform. All of Cupid's angels were required to wear it. "My name is Felicity and I'm not a stalker fan girl… whatever that is." She hopped down from the steel bed. "It's just all of this… it's very new to me." In spite of feeling more than a little light headed and off balance she slowly approached them.

"What do you mean it's new to you?" Oliver stepped towards her, his brows knotted together.

She thought about it for a moment. She thought about what she should say and how she should say it. She wasn't even sure if she was supposed to tell anything at all. There was a little rule book given to her when she was first designated as an Angel, but it never said anything about what to do or not to do if she were ever to turn human. Therefore, she opted to tell the truth. "I'm an angel. I'm not now… I was one, but now I'm human. Like you…" She said desperately hoping that they would believe her and in turn help her complete her task.

"You sure you didn't hit your head when you fell down from where ever you fell down from?" The driver mocked.

"No! I'm here to help Oliver find his soul mate." She protested as she strolled towards the two men. "I mean to get him back together with her. It's a kind of a long story… maybe not that long really."

"Stop wasting my time and just tell us the truth!" With one more stride, Oliver came to tower over her.

She stood stunned by his daring blue eyes. The smell of him, which she could only describe as musky and leather, made her want to step even closer to him. Yet surprisingly, she only managed to move two steps to her left. She tripped over something and somehow ended up seated in the chair set in front of the computers. "I didn't hit my head and I'm telling you the truth." She got to her feet shooting Oliver a glare.

Oliver looked back at his friend for his thoughts. "Diggle?"

"Well at least she doesn't look like a hardened criminal." Diggle passed a gentle smile Felicity's way.

Felicity beamed back at him in response. She was happy that at least one of them wasn't looking at her as if she was some kind of a spy.

"And I'm supposed to be a billionaire playboy and you his driver. Looks can be deceiving Dig. Anyway, whoever she is we can't just let her go. How do we know she won't tell anyone I'm the vigilante?" Oliver pointed out.

Felicity frowned at the way that Oliver was talking about her as if she wasn't even there. "She won't!" She replied crossly. She was only there to get him together with Laurel. She had no intention of telling anyone about whatever the 'vigilante' business he was talking about.

"I can't let you go just because you say you won't tell anyone." Oliver circled her with his hawk like gaze scrutinizing her every little movement.

"It's almost midnight now Oliver. What are you going to do? Interrogate the poor girl the whole night? Keep her a prisoner here?" Diggle leaned on to the table behind him as he folded his arms in front of his chest.

Felicity for the first time cast her eyes on her surroundings. It was a dark, gloomy place without any windows. There was a chill about the room that made her wrap her arms around herself. She really didn't wish to stay a prisoner there. "It is kind of cold in here. Where is here anyway?" She muttered putting up an innocent front.

Diggle scanned her head to toe once again. "If you ask me Oliver, I still think she's one of Oliver Queen's groupies."

Felicity wasn't sure what the term 'Oliver Queen's groupie' meant, but she didn't like the sound of it.

Oliver stopped moving and stared at her for a moment. The longer he stared softer his eyes became. "We'll decide what we're going to do with her tomorrow. I'll take her home with me tonight. I don't think it's the best idea, but it's the only one I got for now." He looked to his friend for his approval.

Felicity's eyes brightened at the prospect. In order for her to succeed at her task she needed to be close to him. She needed to know more about him. Whatever she knew about him was from the case file she got when she was assigned to 'Laurel Lance'. It contained just one page with a couple of paragraphs about Oliver Queen. Other than some basic information, plus bit of information about being stranded in some island and 'Big Belly Burger' being his favourite dining spot, she knew nothing much about the man. Certainly, she didn't know that he went around in a green suit talking in some strange voice.

"I guess it's better than keeping her a prisoner here." Diggle agreed as he reached for his coat lying on the table.

Few minutes later, they led Felicity out of their 'secret hideout' blind folded. Oliver sat her in some kind of a vehicle and he didn't take the blind fold off of her for another fifteen minutes or so.

"This is the first time I'm riding in a limo… or any kind of man made vehicle really." She played with the buttons on the side of her seat. She could see Diggle smile from the rear view mirror as she made the little screen between them go up and down.

Oliver said nothing. He just let out a frustrated breath.

She looked out from the window and saw that they are approaching what looked like a mansion.

The limo finally came to a standstill. "I'll see you two tomorrow then." Diggle said.

Oliver got out first and helped Felicity out. She looked about in wonderment. The mansion looked too divine to be a place that belonged on Earth.

"Good luck man." She heard Diggle say before he drove off.

Oliver led her inside his home and guided her towards a staircase. "My mother is out of town and Thea… my sister… she must be asleep now. So try not to make any noise." He advised.

"Ok." She whispered as she tiptoed up the stairs. She couldn't see much in the dim light, but whatever she could see of the interior, it looked quite exquisite and elegant. The grand chandelier above them sparkled even in the little light and it made a magical twinkling noise as it slowly swayed back and forth to the bit of wind.

Oliver guided her through a long corridor and stopped to open a massive door.

He then went inside and turned the lights on.

Felicity looked about the room spinning in one spot. The room was spacious but lonely. A bed stood right in the middle and it looked large enough to fit five to six people.

"You'll have to stay in my room with me for the night." He began to rummage through his closet. "The bathroom is onto your right." He threw some clothes at her face and she barely managed to catch it.

She carefully examined the clothes in her hand and realized he had thrown her a grey T-shirt and a pair of shorts. "What's this?"

"I thought you might want to change out of that thing into something more comfortable." He gestured at her dress.

"Oh?" She peeked at the t-shirt and the short again. They seemed too big for her and not to mention the colour was as dull as the paint on the bedroom wall.

"I would have gotten you something from Thea's room. But if she wakes up she'll want to know everything." He took his coat off and turned his back to her to hang it on the chair behind him.

She shrugged and thought she would just try the clothes.

After placing the t-shirt and the shorts on the edge of the bed she dropped the straps of her dress off her shoulder.

When she lifted her head she saw a panic stricken Oliver dart towards her. "No… No! Not in here… in the there!" He picked up the clothes he had given her earlier and shoved it into her hands.

He then quickly put the fallen straps back onto her shoulder. His rough fingers grazed her skin ever so slightly and her heart started to pound erratically as if on cue. Some electric kind of feeling that ran down her spine made her shudder and she suddenly became aware of herself, her own body.

"Go in there and change." He steered her towards the door on her right.

"I will do that… yes… I should change in there… not here… not in front of you. Obviously…" She babbled senselessly as she wandered into the bathroom.

He slammed the bathroom door shut the moment she stepped in.

She took her dress and the slippers off and her heart still didn't seem as if it was going to calm down any time soon. She caught her reflection on the mirror and stared at her very red face.

Her hand automatically ran to her cheeks that burnt as if she had just walked through a blazing fire.

She shook her head to get rid of the bizarre human feelings and took couple of deep breaths to calm herself down.

Then she finally tried the T-shirt on. It was too big as expected and it fell off her shoulder on one side. The shorts didn't fit either but it settled very loosely on her hips. But the t-shirt was long enough to almost completely cover the existence of the shorts.

Tugging at the oversized t-shirt she nervously stepped out of the bathroom.

"Diggle, I think you might be right … She does act like one of Oliver Queen's groupies." Oliver was talking on the phone and he hadn't yet realized she was there. He paced back and forth, as he unbuttoned his shirt. "But what I want to know is how she found out that the vigilante is actually Oliver Queen."

She tilted her head and wondered why he kept referring to himself in the third person.

"I know Dig but…" He halted mid-sentence as he finally turned around and caught her standing behind him. The way his eyes suddenly got darker frightened Felicity and she began to fix her t-shirt feeling exposed.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow." Oliver bit on his lower lip as he hung up the phone and put it on top of a drawer.

Felicity couldn't quite see what it was, but she saw him take something out of his coat that he had draped over the chair. She gazed in curiosity as he came towards her with one hand behind his back.

He grabbed her right wrist and hand cuffed her.

"What's this for?" She glared at the silver cuff around her wrist.

"To make sure you don't run away after I fall asleep." He dragged her away closer to the bed.

She tried wriggle and pull away but he already had the other end of the handcuff attached to the frame of the bed. "I don't know much about human law… actually I don't know anything about that… but I'm guessing this has to be breaking some kind of law?"

"Sleep!" He ordered pointing at the pillow.

"This is completely unnecessary. Not to mention rude!" She flopped into the bed fuming.

"I'm going to change." He smirked. He seemed to have found her anger amusing. "Stay there!" He took some clothes and disappeared behind the bathroom door.

"It's not like I can go anywhere anyway!" She yelled tugging at her cuffed hand.

It took her a few minutes to realize that the handcuffs were not coming off however much she pulled. Feeling utterly defeated, she rested her head on the pillow and tried to sleep. The problem was she didn't know how to. Countless times she had observed humans fall asleep in the most hysterical positions and strangest of places. However she had no idea how all that worked. She closed her eyes tightly because that's what she had seen humans do.

However, closing her eyes only made her other senses turn more alive. She could clearly hear the water that had been running in the bathroom abruptly come to a stop. She could hear him slowly wander back into the bedroom. She could hear her stupid heart beat faster again as the soapy smell took over the room.

She felt the weight of the bed shift and her eyes shot opened.

"Don't worry … Felicity…" He called her by her name for the first time and Felicity felt a strange flutter in her stomach. "I'm not going to pounce on you when you're asleep." He turned to the other side to turn the lights off.

"I didn't think that you would… why would I think that? Why would you think I would think that?" Maybe it did cross her mind. Maybe she did want him to pounce on her, even if she didn't know why she would want him to do that.

"Sleep!" He warned again as he rolled onto his back.

She thought she heard him chuckle but it was too dark to see his face and see if she was right. She closed her eyes only to open them a second later at the grumbling noise that came from her stomach. "Oliver, my stomach is making a noise." Her stomach felt like it was on fire and the feeling was very different to what she felt a while ago when Oliver said her name.

"Just ignore it." He said groggily.

"I can't it's too loud." She whined.

He didn't reply this time.

Her stomach made the same noise again and it scared her. "Maybe I'm dying… people die suddenly don't they? I've seen it happen. 'Life is short', I think I saw it on a T-shirt or was it on one of those billboards… No one ever explained to me why though… but..."

He all of a sudden got up and released the end of the hand cuff which was linked to the bed. As she looked on bewildered, he put the cuff on his left hand. "Come on..." He drew her up from its chain.

"Where are we going?" She asked as she followed him out of the room.

"To the kitchen, to eat." He replied.

"Do you think that will stop this sound?" She put a hand on her stomach to see if the sound had stopped.

"I think it might stop you from talking about it." He said as they went down the stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Thanks so much for reading, following and favouritng and reviewing. Sorry this chapter is a bit short. But the next one will be longer and It's going to be in Oliver's pov.

Thanks soooooo much to KarenfrmMD for beta-ing this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 3

The kitchen island was a mess. It wasn't so before Felicity entered the kitchen and decided to try out everything inside the refrigerator. Some of what she tried, she just couldn't like. Some were too sweet or sour and some just burnt her tongue. She nibbled on whatever Oliver handed her and rejected most of them blatantly until he gave her a gallon of 'mint chip ice cream'.

"This… This is so… heavenly!" Felicity squealed as she shoved another scoop of ice cream into her mouth. "Now I can actually understand why humans eat," she said, licking the spoon. Every bit of it was precious.

Oliver propped himself against the island so that he stood facing her. "I'm guessing Angels don't eat?" he asked in a very cynical tone with a smirk plastered on his face.

She pointed the spoon at his arrogant face. "We don't need to and we're not allowed to. It's sort of a law." Her stare then fell to the tub of ice cream. She took a moment to consider whether those rules would still relate to her. But, even if they did, she realized she wasn't about to put the spoon down and step away from the splendor which was 'mint chip ice cream'. "A law which I think doesn't apply to me any longer, since, you know… because, I'm human now." She summed up and tasted another spoon full of ice cream.

Oliver smiled at her explanation as if he was entertained, but he didn't look as though he believed any of what Felicity had said.

"What do you care if angels eat or not?" She stabbed the ice cream with the sticky spoon in her hand. "I can see that you don't believe me anyway!" she spat.

He took a spoon for himself from the small rack next to him. "Well, it's a little hard to believe that an Angel fell down from the sky and turned human just to help me find my soulmate." He then reached for the ice cream in a very awkward manner as the handcuffs were restricting his movements.

She swatted his spoon away with hers and corrected him, "I told you, I'm not here to help you find her, but to get you back together with her."

He put the spoon back on the island, looking somewhat disappointed that she didn't permit him to taste the ice cream. "Ok, then. Just to humor you…Tell me just who this soulmate that you keep talking about is?"

"Laurel Lance," Felicity coolly answered, indulging on some more ice cream.

"What do you know about Laurel?" he threatened in a voice that reminded her of the way he sounded when she first met him.

Her eyes instantly fell upon him. His face was overrun with a range of emotions that she didn't yet have the ability to understand. However, she felt a strange pain in her chest as she realized it was the mention of 'Laurel' that had him reacting in such a way. "I… I just know… she's… she's your soulmate." she stuttered. "And that… I have to… get you two together."

His posture suddenly changed and he moved closer to her.

Feeling uncomfortable by the closeness, she began to move back.

But he kept her in place using the shackles. "And how exactly are you planning to do that?" His warm breath fell on her face and she felt her cheek go ablaze.

The spoon fell from her frozen hand and made a clanking noise against the tiled floor. The one kitchen light that hung above them spotlighted Oliver and she now could see nothing but the tall, well-built man standing in front of her. She very audibly gulped. "I haven't actually figured that out yet, but I'm hoping this way… being human, I mean… might help me get you your soulmate much easily than by shooting an arrow through her heart."

His forehead wrinkled as he listened on.

"Because I'm really bad at shooting arrows… Charmed arrows, not the ones that could actually kill someone. I know it might sound totally absurd to you. Why arrows? Right? I ask the same question myself." She began to clarify, but when she saw his free hand come up as if to touch her face, she forgot what she had been rambling about. She fell completely silent.

The lines in his face disappeared. His index finger settled on her face, somewhere below her lower lip. Her eyes fluttered and closed when his finger gently wandered up towards the corner of her mouth. She didn't know what she was expecting to happen, but she felt she should stand on her toes and lean in closer to him.

"Are you sure it's Laurel?" Hearing him utter the name 'Laurel' woke her up from whatever the trance she had been caught up in.

His hand was now hanging in midair and a bit of melted ice cream was dripping from his finger. Oliver had simply wiped some ice cream off her face and she felt somewhat let down without knowing why.

Felicity hesitated to say 'yes' for some reason. Maybe it was her imagination, but it appeared as if Oliver too wanted her to say 'no'.

She didn't know what possessed her. Probably to wipe out the silence that stretched between them or because she just couldn't watch her favorite food go to waste, either way, she had leaned forward and licked the bit of minty ice cream off his finger. A little snort escaped her as she tried to laugh off the awkwardness that soon followed. Yet, when she noticed his steady intense stare, she started to choke on her fake laugh.

Then all of a sudden, he pushed her behind him as if to protect her and turned around.

The chains lay tangled between them. "What's wrong?" she asked in a tone barely above a whisper.

He shushed her and she decided to keep her next series of questions to herself.

Sounds of footsteps echoed within the manor. Felicity realized someone was coming towards the kitchen. A shadow gradually stretched across the kitchen doorway. Imagining whatever that was approaching to be some frightening creature, Felicity clung to Oliver's t-shirt tightly. She was baffled to feel an odd sense of security while she stood behind this relatively unknown man.

Eventually, a ghostly figure with bird nest like hair and stick like legs manifested before them.

"Ahh!" Felicity screamed and the creature yelled in an even higher pitch.

"Thea?" Oliver enquired.

The figure walked into the kitchen and revealed itself to be just a slim young girl with messy brown hair holding a baseball bat. "What the hell, Ollie?"

Felicity came out from behind Oliver and hesitantly waved at the girl with her cuffed hand. "Hi?"

Thea's half awake eyes landed on the handcuffs. "Can you keep your kinky stuff inside your bedroom, please?"

Felicity couldn't understand what Oliver's sister was yammering about, but she knew one thing for sure, the girl definitely was not happy to be woken up in the middle of the night.

"What?" Oliver looked down at their connected hands and gave out a nervous chuckle. "No, Thea… Speedy … It's not what you think."

Thea then closed her eyes with one hand and pointed at Felicity's dear ice cream with the bat. "And, I don't even want to know what you've been doing with that ice cream. It better be in the garbage can when I wake up tomorrow." After making an irked sound, she turned around to go.

"What?" Why her ice cream had to be thrown away, baffled Felicity.

"It's not what it looks like." Oliver protested, still smiling at his sister's accusations.

"What does it look like?" Felicity looked back and forth between the two siblings.

"Well, the ice cream all over her face and t-shirt, proves otherwise. But, I'm kind of glad to see that you're back." Thea proceeded to leave, dragging her bat along the ground. "Good night, Ollie and Ollie's… uhm, date… that I probably won't see again tomorrow morning or ever again," she shouted before she turned around a corner and vanished.

"At least that saved me the trouble of coming up with an explanation why you're really here." Oliver moved towards another counter and handed Felicity a napkin.

Felicity wiped her face and put it on the counter next to her. "Why couldn't we tell her the truth? About me being an Angel? She is your sister."

Oliver shook his head. "You're really going to stick to this Angel story?"

"It's not a story. It's the truth." She glanced down and frowned at the ice cream stains on her t-shirt. "Aah…I'm still all sticky," she complained.

"This is going to be a very long night," he muttered as he dragged her back up to his bedroom.

* * *

**/**

**/**

**/**

**A/N:**_ emily. , LoisLane2012, : Thank you so happy you're enjoying this story_

_ArTeMuS09, GoChlollie, : Happy that you like this version of Felicity._

_sandrawho, Frenchie12: I'm not sure Oliver is going to trust Felicity's story or learn she's an angel anytime soon, but..._

_olicity-smoak-queen, Dark-Supernatural-Angel : It's really fun to introduce her to new things. She knows about some things but she haven't actually experienced them._

_MissOlicity, olicity fan : Thanks for the lovely review._

_emilyhotchner-and-olicityfan: Thanks for letting me know that the story wasn't shown on the updated list. I was beginning to think no one really liked the story. Because there was very little views._

_VeraDeDiamant: Thank you so much!_

_Guest , Guest, : Thank you!_

_firstfig: Hope you enjoyed this chapter too. Thank for reviewing_

_shonnia: Thanks for your long and lovely review. I hope you liked Thea's introduction. There will be more Thea interactions later._

_Madlenita: Thank you so much for both your reviews :D_

_I hope I didn't miss anyone. Sorry I couldn't reply to the reviews last time._


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed the story, and to everyone who put alerts and favourites.

I initially wanted to write this chapter in Oliver's POV, but I then changed my mind. The next one might be in Oliver's POV.

I hope this chapter isn't too boring because this deals with Felicity realizing what Oliver actually does. Even though Felicity is innocent I didn't want her to come across stupid. They will have to go through some stuff first before Oliver believes her. (Or come close to believing her)

_Thanks so much to the awesome KarenfrmMD for betaing the chapter! :D_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

However much Felicity tried, she just couldn't get into a proper posture to sleep. Not that she knew what a proper sleeping posture was, but she was sure with one hand cuffed to the bed, was not one of them. It was too darn uncomfortable. Especially since the bed covers which should be protecting her from the cold, was now laying somewhere near her feet.

She tried to pull it up with her other hand, but it was far too out of her reach. So, with some effort she wrapped a corner of the comforter around her toes and started to slowly draw it upwards. Out of nowhere, something heavy dropped across her stomach and she froze.

She lifted her head slightly and saw that Oliver's large arm had draped itself over her. Before she could even attempt to shove his hand away, his head came to rest on her shoulder.

He cuddled into her, trapping her left arm and leg under him. Even if she tried, she felt she wouldn't be able to either wriggle away or push him off of her. Strangely, she didn't want to either. The heat emitting from his body was just perfect. She would rather have him stay there than try and retrieve the useless bed cover. So she laid there unmoved and silent.

There was something so wrong with what she was doing or rather not doing. On the other hand, there was something so right about having Oliver sheltering her from the cold. The feeling was so innate, but conflicting. It was a human feeling. She only knew that much.

Oliver shifted a little, murmuring something incoherently. He had to be dreaming, Felicity figured. 'Dreams' were another human concept she had heard of, but had yet to grasp. According to the little knowledge she did have of the subject, she figured he had to be dreaming about Laurel Lance. She wanted to turn his face towards her and see if his face would give away what he was truly dreaming of. To see whether she was right. Yet she was too scared to move a single muscle. She was scared she would wake him up and he would move away, denying her his warmth.

He muttered in his sleep again and she shuddered as his breath caressed her neck. She began to wonder if she were to dream what it could be about and if she too would mutter things. She closed her eyes, wanting to know if she could, in fact, dream at all. As her breathing became one with the man snuggling her, she felt herself drift off into what she presumed to be a good night's sleep.

"Wake up, we need to go!" Oliver shouted.

Felicity opened her eyes half way. The bright sunlight streaming into the room made her shut her eyes quickly and tightly. It was already morning. She was sure the last time she checked there was plenty of hours til sun rise. She in fact, hadn't even slept long enough to learn if she could dream or not. "But I think I like sleeping," she sulked.

The comforter was now somehow spread over her, leaving only her face uncovered. She drew it up over her head, cutting off the sunlight once and for all.

Oliver yanked her right hand from under the sheets and took the cuffs off. Seeing that she could finally move her hand, she happily turned to her side.

"Felicity!" he grunted.

"I like the way you say my name." Her eyes flew opened at her own words. She didn't know why she had made such a confession so loudly. Especially when he was merely yelling out her name.

He fell silent for a second. She hoped he had given up on waking her up and just walked away. "Get up!" A moment later, he pulled the comforter down, completely exposing her to the light.

She squirmed as the morning sun flowing in through the windows hit her face.

"Get dressed, now!" He tossed her dress at her.

She clutched the dress and looked up at him. His blue eyes were still sparkling despite the grimace he bore.

"Okay… Okay… I'm going." Grumbling and yawning, Felicity dragged herself out of bed.

She stepped forward and accidentally bumped into Oliver's hard chest. If not for his hand that caught her by her waist, she would have plummeted back to the soft mattress behind. "Thank you…" she uttered softly. She refused to look anywhere beyond her eye line. She felt herself slowly arching towards him, secretly wishing to wrap herself in the warmth of his body just as she had done last night.

The way he had gripped her waist, frightened her. It felt as though he wasn't about to let her go anytime soon. Yet, he did release her.

He stepped away from her path. "Go and get ready." His voice was now much tender.

She nodded confusedly and chanced a glance at him. But he was already walking towards the window and all she could see was his back.

As he stood looking down from the window, soaking up the sun, she stood there a second longer regarding his well built form. Then he moved slightly. Fearing he was going to turn and catch her staring, she ran away to the bathroom.

With one little tug her shorts fell to the floor. She then took the ice cream stained t-shirt off and placed it upon the vanity along with her dress. Felicity hopped into the shower and learnt the whole space smelled like Oliver Queen. After sleeping next to him the whole night, she had become all too acquainted with his scent and suddenly being completely naked in his bathroom, surrounded by it, made her somewhat light headed. Her hand unconsciously ran to her waist where he had grasped her earlier. Her head slanted to the side as she tried to comprehend what was happening to her.

A little knock on the door made her return from her musings.

"You okay in there?" Oliver asked.

Even though the door was locked, she covered herself with her hands. "Yeah."

When Felicity finally heard his steps retreat, she turned her attention to the complex looking shower controllers. "Now, how do these things work?" Why everything had to be complicated when it came to human inventions and humans themselves, she couldn't understand. Why there couldn't be one simple shower that was controlled by one simple valve rather than a series of valves, she couldn't understand. Thankfully, after few mishaps she managed to understand which valve did what and finally took a shower.

She came out wearing her dress, and the slippers which she had left in the corner of the bathroom the night before. Her hair was still wet and was sticking to her neck. She pushed few of the wet strands back to stop the water from dripping to the floor.

Oliver's expression changed the moment he saw her and he looked away as though he didn't want her to notice the change. "Let's go," he said as he led her out of the room.

Felicity didn't think it was possible, but the Manor looked more grandeur in the morning than it had in the night. She stopped for a second in the middle of the staircase to examine the pictures hanging on the wall. Her gaze landed on a family portrait, where Oliver looked a different man than he was now. It wasn't just the fact he looked younger, but there was something in his eyes that made him seem different.

She wasn't given the time to ponder on it for long, because Oliver had clasped her wrist and taken her down the stairs.

A shiny silver car awaited them as they stepped outside. "Get in," he told her as he opened the door for her.

She merrily got in, rather excited to see if this car too had cool buttons like the limo she was in last night. Alas, the blindfolds came into play even before the car took off and she didn't get to explore a thing.

When she started to complain about her stomach making noises again, he stopped the car somewhere. Before long, he handed her something round, sweet and soft to eat. This new sweet treat, whatever it was, she decided would be her second favourite human food after 'mint chip ice cream'.

A few minutes later, which almost felt like an eternity, the engine stopped. Oliver then guided her into where she suspected to be his secret hideout.

"How was your night?" Diggle's deep voice that resonated in her ear affirmed her suspicions.

"How do you think it went?" Oliver said as he helped her take the blindfolds off.

Felicity's eyes opened to the sight of the dingy walls and the steaming pipes. Diggle was sitting in front of the computer with his back turned to them. Everything seemed little bit too blue and she wiped her eyes.

"I'm guessing, not that great?" Diggle turned around with a snarky smile plastered on his face.

Oliver rolled his eyes as if to imply that the night had been worse than whatever Diggle could imagine it to be. "Did you find anything on her?" he asked instead.

She looked between the two men. "Are you talking about me? You're not going to find anything about me on your computers." Felicity scoffed when she realized they both were ignoring her completely.

"Not yet. Just the first name isn't much to go on. But, one of my old military buddies got me this device." Diggle pointed at a little black box set upon the table. "It's a high tech polygraph machine. I just hooked it up to the computer. Maybe we can ask her some questions?" he suggested.

Oliver hummed in agreement and in a moment not too soon, he sat her in a chair near the computers.

"Is this going to hurt?" She bit her lower lip as Diggle began to strap some wires on her fingers and upper arms.

"It's just going let us know whether you're telling us the truth." Diggle grinned as he sat in the chair next to her. "Okay, you can talk to her now," he said to Oliver and pressed a key on the keyboard.

Oliver came to stand directly in front of her. "What colour is your hair?"

Felicity giggled. "That's easy. Blonde! But sometimes I wonder what I might look like if I was a brunette. I've seen humans change their hair colour. One time…"

A little smile crept into his face, but it looked like he was trying hard to keep it sealed. "Just keep your answers short."

"Okay." She bobbed her head up and down.

"What colour is your hair?" he repeated.

"Blonde," she simply answered like she was told.

"What colour are your shoes?" His eyes fell to her feet.

She too looked down at her shoes. "Gold…"

"What's your name?" Oliver's gaze went to the computer screen next to her.

"Felicity," she replied.

"Last name?" he asked.

"I don't have one." Felicity began to swivel in the chair. "This is fun," she added.

"She's not lying." Diggle continued to watch the little green and red lines that moved up and down on the monitor.

"Stay still!" Oliver's forehead wrinkled. "How do you know who I am?"

She stopped rotating the chair and put on a more serious expression. "I got the information from my boss, Cupid."

"True again!" Diggle noted, his eyebrows raised as if he was surprised.

Oliver sighed, "Who is Cupid?"

"God of desire and affection. Son of the goddess of love, Venus." Her mind travelled to that one time she caught a glimpse of the goddess. She hadn't seen anyone as beautiful. "She's the most beautiful goddess… up there…" She pointed her index finger towards the ceiling. "I mean, from the ones I had the pleasure of meeting. Actually, I haven't met anyone else." She admitted, but she doubted that there could be someone more beautiful than the goddess of love.

"Okay, let's move on to the next question…" Oliver muttered through gritted teeth.

For the next ten minutes, he questioned her. With every answer she gave, more annoyed he became. Even if the machine had indicated that she was being honest, Oliver didn't seem convinced. "Okay, last question…. Are you going to reveal my secret to anyone?"

"No! I'm here to get you and Laurel together. I don't even know what your big secret is." She stated firmly and sat with her arms crossed over her chest. She was frustrated. How many times did she have to tell them this story.

Oliver quickly turned his attention to his friend to find out whether the machine had concluded what she had said to be true or a lie.

"She's telling the truth." Diggle got up from his seat and started to remove the thin wires attached to her. He was gentle, unlike grumpy Oliver.

When Diggle moved away after disconnecting the wires, Felicity found Oliver's piercing blue eyes glaring at her. She quickly got to her feet, wanting to escape his stare. But her legs failed her. She played with her fingers as she shifted her weight on to her heels and then to her toes. Her eyes wandered about the room. An opened trunk with arrows and a bow sticking out, caught her attention. "What do you do with those?" She ran towards the trunk.

Oliver came stomping behind her. "That's not a toy!"

She picked up a bow and an arrow out of the chest. "Do you know how dangerous they are? I mean, I know how dangerous they are. This is what got me in this mess in the first place." She pulled an arrow through the bow and aimed at different things in the room.

"Felicity! Put it down!" he yelled.

She gave him an eye roll. "Sorry, but it's not like I've never used a bow before… because, I used to be -"

He seemed oddly possessive over the weapon as he pulled it out of her hand. "One of cupid's angels? Didn't you say you have bad aim?"

"Well, I wasn't planning on shooting anyone now," she shrugged.

Oliver turned around and aimed the arrow at a target set at the far end of the room. She admired his stance, the way he held the weapon with confidence. He let the arrow go and with a whoosh sound, the arrow soared towards the target.

Felicity gasped when it hit the bull's-eye. "You're almost as good as him. Eh, my boss… Cupid."

Oliver glowered as he reached behind her and grabbed another arrow from the wooden chest. He seemed to have taken her previous statement as a challenge and he looked very determined to prove her wrong. He then released the arrow with his eyes set on her, without even looking at the target. It hit the dead center of the first arrow splitting the arrow into two.

"You're really good. No, great! But, he's… better… I think…" She began to stammer as his stare intensified.

"Oliver, you might want to look at this news report." Diggle's interjection gave a reason for Felicity to look away from Oliver.

"What is it?" Oliver dumped the bow back into the trunk and went over to where Diggle was.

"A woman has been murdered last night. And, according to the witness' description, the police think it could be Max Clayton." Diggle increased the volume on the video.

A woman was crying and explaining how the said man killed someone called, 'Sasha'. Felicity's eyes instantly welled up at the woman's story. She gradually moved closer to Oliver to get a better look. The more the woman talked, the harder it became for her to hold her tears in. They began to stream down her cheeks. She smeared the tears with the back of her hand and watched the emotions playing on Oliver's face.

Oliver's jaws were clenched and hands were balled into fists. "So that means Max is back in town! Then tonight, I will hopefully get the chance to put an arrow through him and cross one more name off the list."

"What? You're going to put an arrow through him?" She was shocked. Why would Cupid want to set up Laurel Lance with a murderer.

"He's an evil man. He deserves it!" Oliver spat.

She moved back, slightly staggered by his outburst. "But… you can't decide that. Do you know if he's the real killer? Do you know why he did what he did? Do you know how many people will be affected by his death? Do you know…"

"Stop!" He put his hand up. "Are you telling me, people like him, who are guilty of human trafficking and destroying the lives of so many young women, deserves a place in this world? He makes money by selling human beings! Does he deserve to live?"

"No, but you… can't," Felicity couldn't make up her mind. Oliver's reasoning seemed valid enough. However, the way she understood it, taking a life of another, was wrong, whatever the reason maybe.

"Dig, I think it's time we say goodbye to Miss Felicity." Oliver dug out his wallet from his pocket and took some money out. "Put her on a train to Central City." He placed a couple of hundred dollar notes in her hand.

"No!" Felicity threw the money away. She had to stay close to him if she wanted to complete her mission.

"But... She knows who you are," Diggle reminded him.

"You said it yourself, Dig, she's just a crazy stalker.… And the polygraph test proves she doesn't have any other motives." Oliver bent down a bit so that his eye would meet her. "And I know she won't tell anyone anyway. I think she knows what I'm capable of," he said to her warningly.

Diggle put on his jacket and grabbed the blindfold off the table. "Are you sure about this, Oliver?"

"Yes!" Oliver answered coldly.

Diggle tied the blindfold and gripped her by arm. "Let's go, Felicity…"

"No… But I have to get Oliver and Laurel together! Don't do this!" she begged, but in spite of her struggles to remain there, Diggle easily drew her away.

* * *

/

/

/

/

**A/N : **Guest, montclaire06, Britnik: Thank you and hope you liked the new update.

bridgetzombie, peteythepirate, loulounana: Thanks so much :D

snarkNsass, zain, LoisLane2012: Thanks so much for the reviews! :D

VeraDeDiamant: Thanks for a such a wonderful review. I'm so so happy you enjoy reading the story so much. Some of the things you want to see happen will happen in the future.

GoChlollie: She didn't exactly wake up next to Oliver in the morning, but she was awake when Oliver snuggled her. Hope you liked it! :D. Thea will make another appearance in the next chapter.

Madlenita: Thanks you. Even though Felicity told him who his soulmate was Oliver still doesn't want to believe her. He will try to believe her soon.

nmorrison08:, Guest: Thanks so much.

Dark-Supernatural-Angel: I loved writing those scenes. Thank you for the review! Yes Felicity is completely unaware of how she's effecting Oliver, even though she can see him change she's not capable of understanding what they are. I don't think Oliver knows too and I don't think he wants to pay attention to that yet.

emilyhotchner-and-olicityfan: Thanks! I hope you liked this chapter!

shonnia: She definitely hasn't had the 'talk'. Felicity knows things but still she doesn't really know them since she really hasn't experience them.

Frenchie12: Thank you. I love writing this version of Felicity.

DKM, thelifehypothesis : Thanks so much for the review. :D

Magical: I totally understand why you might have been skeptical. I think I would be too. I'm happy you read the story and you liked it. Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Thanks so much for everyone who read, reviewed, and put alerts and favourits on this story. This chapter is in Oliver's point of view. I couldn't add Thea as much as I wanted to, but I she will be there in the next chapter, as well as Raisa.

Thanks so much to KarenfrmMD for betaing this chapter for me :D

* * *

**Chapter 5**

It wasn't easy. But after scouring through the city the whole night and battling off goons of every size and form, Oliver was finally able to put an end to Max Clayton's filthy business and cross his name off the list.

"You did the right thing, Oliver." Diggle turned the foundry lights off.

Oliver fixed his collar. "But, why do I feel like-" His phone buzzed in his pocket before he could finish the sentence. He took it out and checked the name flashing on the display. "It's Detective Lance," he informed Diggle as he pressed the green button on the screen and answered the call.

Sounds of horns honking from the other end of the line implied that Lance was somewhere outside. "_Mr. Queen? This is Detective Lance_."

"Yes, Detective," Oliver replied.

"_Do you know someone called Felicity? I don't know a last name, but blonde, blue eyes?"_ Lance sounded somewhat on edge and Oliver instantly thought that Felicity may have blabbed his secret to the police.

If that were the case, admitting that he knew the woman could get him into more than a spot of bother. Then again, the polygraph machine had proven she wouldn't do anything of the sort. Yet, on the other hand, the machine had also proven that she was an angel. Which was absolutely crazy and not to mention implausible.

But, what if she was in some kind of danger and that was the reason why the Detective had contacted him? "Yes… I know someone called Felicity," he reluctantly admitted, glancing over at Diggle.

"What's going on?" Diggle asked.

"_Few hours ago, one of our officers had seen her walking around, crying in the Glades. She hasn't said anything much. But, she had mentioned that she's looking for you_," the Detective explained.

She was supposed to be in Central City. The Glades was no place for someone so naive like her, or any woman for that matter to be walking around by themselves at night. "Where is she now?" Oliver demanded an answer.

"_Some kind of a fight has broken out across the street from them and someone had pulled out a gun. And-"_ The sound of a loud horn honking repeatedly cut Lance off.

"Is she alright?" Oliver had driven Felicity away mainly because he couldn't handle the truth. Whatever his motivations were, he was a killer and he couldn't handle someone pointing it out to him. So, if something had happened to her, he felt that it would be no one's but his fault.

When finally the horn stopped blaring off in his ear, Lance continued, "_The officer was shot. I got this information from him when I went to the hospital to take his statement. For now, we don't know where she is. She must have gotten scared and ran away. Officers on duty are keeping an eye out for her. And, Queen, do I even want to know why she is looking for you or how you two know each other?_" Officer Lance had never been shy to express what he thought of Oliver Queen's relationships with women.

Oliver wouldn't blame him though. He deserved it. He did single handedly destroy the lives of both of Detective Lance's daughters and consequently, his family.

"We're just friends," Oliver stated.

"_Whatever…"_ Lance muttered.

"It's her first time in Starling, she must have gotten lost," Oliver quickly added.

"_So, do you know a last name?"_ Lance asked.

Oliver hesitated. She never told him a last name and they had failed to find one.

Lance grumbled when Oliver didn't offer an answer. "_Why am I not surprised?"_

He knew what exactly Lance was insinuating. Oliver Queen had a reputation for one night stands and treating women like his playthings. In fact, he truly couldn't remember the last names or even the first names of half of the women he had slept with before being standard in Lian yu.

The detective sighed, "_I will let you know if we find anything. If she contacts you in some way… please let us know."_

"Ok. I will, Detective." Oliver hung up the phone and put the foundry lights back on. He had just taken his hoodie off, thinking his work was done for the night. But it seemed it was not to be so. "Dig, we need to go to the Glades. According to Lance, my stalker girl is lost." He walked up to the trunk where he had stashed his vigilante suit.

Diggle followed him. "But I put her on a train to Central City myself. I gave her money and told her not to come back?"

"Well, she's back." Oliver took his jacket and shirt off.

"Is she Okay?"

"Don't know…." Oliver shook his head, "Dig, take my car and just see if you can find her." He tossed his car keys to his friend.

Diggle caught the keys with one hand. "Are you going to hood up?"

"The Hood doesn't have to obey speed limits unlike Oliver Queen and he can go places Oliver Queen can't." Oliver pulled out his green suit out of the trunk.

"I did tell you how creepy it is to hear you talk about yourself in the third person, right?" Diggle mumbled as he exited the foundry.

For the second time that night, Oliver wore his hood and smeared green paint over his eyes. He grabbed his trusty bow and quiver, and rode off in his motorbike towards the Glades.

For more than an hour, he circled the most dangerous areas of the city. However, there was no sign of her. Driving around felt pointless after a while. So he parked his bike in a secluded corner, away from any prying eyes and surveyed the area. The building on the left of him seemed tall enough to give a good view of the entire place. He shot a grapple hook arrow and got onto the roof of the building. The streets below were dark, but there was just enough light for him to make out what was happening.

"No! Let me go!" He heard a scream and he just knew it was Felicity. "Stop!" She cried again, but she was nowhere in sight.

Oliver jumped to the other, much shorter building and spotted her on the ground with two men hovering over her. She was struggling to fight them off and one of the men was trying to pull the straps of her dress down.

He hurriedly grabbed a hold of a drain pipe and slid down. As soon as his feet touched the ground, he shot an arrow on the knee of the larger one of the two men. The injured man immediately dropped to the ground, groaning, while the other goon quickly stepped back and pulled out a pocket knife.

Felicity looked about and saw him. She seemed bewildered and frail. He gently helped her onto her feet and she wrapped her small arms around him. Her fingers tightly held onto the material of his hoodie as she buried her face in his chest. He could hear her muffled sobs and his free hand unconsciously stroked her back.

"You're safe," he whispered. Instantly, he could feel her whole body relaxing against his. He glared at the two men in front of him. One of them was rolling on the floor in pain. The other one was stupid enough to still stand there, thinking his little knife could help defend himself.

Oliver slowly pulled away from Felicity and stepped in front of her. He took an arrow out of the quiver and aimed it at the heart of the man who dared to challenge him.

The man's hand began to shake. "Don't come any closer," he warned, but the knife dropped from his unsteady hand.

When Oliver was about to let the arrow go, he felt Felicity's hand tugging on his arm as if asking him not to kill him. He complied, but lowered his bow and shot the man's leg instead. He too collapsed to the floor next to his friend.

Oliver drew Felicity away from the scene and when they were out of earshot of the two croons, he called Diggle. He informed him of their whereabouts so that he could come and take Felicity to the Queen mansion.

Felicity was clutching to Oliver's arm tightly and his eyes ran to her. Her once bright blue eyes had gone dim and red. Her white dress wasn't white anymore. There was a little scratch on her forehead, just below her hairline and she was bleeding. He moved her hair back and checked on the graze.

Her eyes closed and she moaned when accidentally, his gloved hand touched the scrape. He quickly took his hand back. "Dig is coming to take you home," he told her.

She wrapped her arms around herself. "You're not coming with me?" Her shaky voice tugged on his heartstrings. Once again, someone was hurt because of him, and this time, as far as he understood, that someone was just an innocent girl. If he had kept her in the foundry one more day and tolerated her silly tales until they found more about her, this may not have happened.

He fell silent as guilt washed over him. Headlights of a car flashed into his face and he stepped back towards the shadows.

The car pulled over in front of them and the window rolled down. "Are you Okay?" Diggle inquired.

Felicity hummed a very tentative yes as Oliver opened the door to the back seat and helped her get in. She seemed hesitant to let go of him. "Diggle will make sure you're safe," he assured her.

She slowly released him, her eyes still asking him to come with her.

Oliver stared at her frightened form for a moment. She recoiled into the seat and pulled her feet up.

"Take her home…" He finally slammed the door shut.

Diggle rolled the window up again and drove away into the gloomy road ahead of them. Oliver stood staring at the fading car, trying to get the image of the broken girl out of his head. It was when the car disappeared out of his sight completely, he was able to think properly again.

He returned to the foundry and once he had put his Oliver Queen façade back on, he headed home. Despite of the chaos in his world, the mansion grounds looked calm as usual as it did every night. He straight away went up to his room and the first thing that came into his view was Felicity's gold slippers that were dispersed on the floor. She was sitting in a corner of the bed with her knees pulled towards her chest and her arms wrapped around them tightly.

He didn't put the lights on. He felt she wouldn't like it. Or maybe it was just him who didn't want to see this unknown woman unhappy and hurt.

"Mr. Diggle said we will wait outside the mansion for you, but your sister saw me and she let me in." At least her voice was back to normal.

He breathed a sigh of relief. "Did she ask you anything?"

She rested her chin on top of her knees. "Nothing… Mr. Diggle told her … you told him to drop me off here. And she just smiled and let me in."

As he slowly approached her, he noticed the little bandage on her forehead. "Are you okay?"

"Mr. Diggle put a bandage on my forehead, but my stomach is hurting again." She made a puppy dog face.

He couldn't help but smile at her. "I'll bring you something to eat." He turned around to leave.

"Mint chip ice cream?" Her soft request made him stop in his tracks and smile even more.

"Mint chip ice cream it is," he promised.

As he started towards the door, his eyes caught the clothes he had given to her last night. They were neatly folded and placed up on a drawer. Raisa, their housekeeper must have washed them, he supposed. He walked out closing the door behind him.

On his way down, he called Detective Lance. The officer grumbled something again when Oliver informed him that Felicity was staying at his home and then he hung up.

Oliver walked into the kitchen, hoping that Raisa had already replaced the ice cream tub he had thrown away last night. She normally would. Whenever she found out that they had run out of it, she would replace it. Because she knew mint chip was his favorite.

Oliver opened the freezer and grinned ear to ear when he saw the new pint of ice cream glowing under the freezer light. Raisa had not failed him. He took a bowl out and filled it with four large scoops.

When he returned to his room with the ice cream bowl, Felicity was just coming out after a quick shower. The t-shirt stopped just below her thigh and he wasn't sure if she was even wearing the shorts. He regretted giving her that t-shirt just as he had regretted it last night. Crazy stalker or not, she wasn't an unattractive woman and he certainly was a red blooded man. He looked away before he got caught ogling at her long lean legs. "I got you ice cream, as promised."

She hopped into the bed and sat with her legs crossed. She then kept a pillow on her lap and stretched a hand towards him, asking for the bowl.

He handed it to her and watched as she started eating the ice cream.

She looked up at him smiling. "Thank you," she said with a mouthful of ice cream.

He knew her 'thank you' was not just for the ice cream. "I'm sorry," he blurted out in return.

Her forehead creased and her head tilted to the side. "For what?"

He hid his hands in his pockets and cast his eyes down. "It's my fault."

She balanced the bowl on the pillow on her lap and took a deep breath. "While I was walking around, lost… I saw a lot of things. I heard a lot of things… About someone called the hood, the vigilante." She stared at him as though it was only now she had discovered who he truly was. "You didn't know me. You don't believe my story. You didn't have to come and save me from those two men, but you did." She winced a bit as she spoke of the incident and took a second to recover. "I can sort of understand why you do what you do and how hard it might be for you to do what you do… I may not like it, but I think I understand."

Her experience seemed to have changed her opinion of him and in some way it seemed to have changed her as well. The change was miniscule, but apparent. A part of him welcomed the change, but a part of him didn't like how the change had come about.

"I didn't really put an arrow in Max Clayton. I tied him up and let the police take care of him," he confessed, staring into her blue eyes that were peering at him in the darkness.

"Why?" she asked softly.

When every cell in his body was egging him to drive an arrow through Max Clayton's heart, he had let the man live. He still wasn't sure why. "I don't know…" But he felt if he gazed into this blonde girl's eyes long enough, he may learn the answer.

Silence lingered between them until it was broken by the strong chilly wind that blew opened a window.

"So... I guess I'll be leaving tomorrow." She looked down at the bowl resting on her lap.

He stared at her, confused. Sure, he didn't know what he should do with her if she were to stay, but he didn't think she would want to leave so soon.

"Don't worry... I'll be careful." She seemed determined as she took the spoon to her hand again and scooped up some ice cream. "Guess I'm going to have to get used to the idea of being an elf."

"What?" He wasn't sure he heard the last part right.

"That was the deal I made with Cupid. He gave me three months to get you two together. If I don't, I'll have to live an eternity as an elf." She put the spoon in her mouth and gobbled the melting ice cream.

He tried to imagine her with pointy ears and a green hat. It just didn't look right. "Maybe you should stay?" He didn't know why he had suggested that, but it felt like it was the right thing to say.

She dropped the spoon into the bowl. "What? You want me to stay?" She gazed at him, surprised.

"I don't believe in your story…" He mulled over it a second, "but… if you think there's a chance that you can help me and Laurel-" He paused, and eyed the blonde girl wearing his t-shirt. He felt like there was something other than Laurel that was driving him to agree to this silly idea. But, he couldn't quite figure out what it actually was.

"Yes! Oh, thank you!" she squealed, accepting the offer even before he was done explaining.

"Just three months." He reminded her. After three months, he would bid her good bye whether things between Laurel and him worked out or not. Whether it meant she had to become an elf or not.

"Just three months." She nodded and then went about finishing her ice cream.

* * *

/

/

/

/

/

**A/N: **Shonnia: Thanks for the long and wonderful review. Hope this chapter didn't disappoint.

babyshan211: Thanks so much for all the reviews.

Galateablack, Guest, Guest: Hope you enjoyed this one too.

Leyah, montclair06: Thanks. It is really frustrating to watch the show these days. Glad this made you feel better.

KoloWolfik, NewObsession, nmorrison08: Thanks :D

VeraDeDiamant: Thanks. Now that Oliver had agreed to go along with Felicity's story. The fun will begin.

dhh: You're sort of right. I felt like I should have combined part of the last chapter with the second one. And this one with the forth one. I will try my best to move the story faster.

emily g thorne,: Thank you. Hoped you liked this too.

Frenchie12: Max didn't get her, but some idiots did try to get her.

emily-hotchner-and-olicityfan- Thanks. Oliver was a bit mean, but I think he's going to be not so mean now.

Dark-Supernatural-Angel: I hope you can now kind of have a better understanding about what Oliver thinks of Felicity. But he's not so sure about what he thinks of her yet either.


End file.
